<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sequoia Tree by lailaps91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772824">Sequoia Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailaps91/pseuds/lailaps91'>lailaps91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV), Rebecca/Nathaniel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailaps91/pseuds/lailaps91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"When was the last time you were truly happy?"<br/>In the aftermath of Rebeccas decision on Valentine's Day, Nathaniel can't shake the feeling that it's time to move on. And so he starts to pack his belongings in West Covina, until a certain someone arrives unanounced on his doorstep. As usual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rebecca Bunch/Nathaniel Plimpton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sequoia Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>💔🌲</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(Set after REBECCA told the SUITORS that she won’t be choosing them, but instead she will choose herself. Alternate scene where REBECCA explains her decision to NATHANIEL, as he is about to move, after finding the courage to quit his job at his fathers law firm thanks to the help of DARRYL and HEATHER.)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ext. NATHANIEL’S APARTMENT – DAY</em>
</p>
<p>REBECCA gets out of her car. MOVERS are caring boxes outside the lobby to the moving van. NATHANIEL turns around and meets her eyes.</p>
<p><strong>REBECCA:</strong> (confused, but not angry) Dude?</p>
<p><strong>NATHANIEL</strong>: (babbling in a defensive mode) Ah, Darryl couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Either that or George that blabbermouth. Or was it Heather? Man I expected more from her. Such a letdown...</p>
<p><strong>REBECCA:</strong> (interrupts him) It was Darryl, just so you know</p>
<p><strong>NATHANIEL:</strong> (calmingly) And just so you know I was on my way over to say goodbye since I’m well aware of your opinion about abandonment. So, yeah. (dry humor) Suprise!</p>
<p>For a second NATHANIEL and REBECCA stand in silence in front of his apartment complex, both nervous, tiptoeing around each other, the MOVERS busy in the background, as REBECCA finds the words to say.</p>
<p><strong>REBECCA</strong>: Nathaniel, do you know why I called you a sequoia tree?</p>
<p><strong>NATHANIEL</strong>: I'd go with the obvious</p>
<p><strong>REBECCA</strong>: Yeah you’re tall… in more than one way, but that’s not the point. You are reliable and staunchly, in more than one way, again not the point and (pause) a good person. I’m not here to say sorry, because I think we too have nailed that to perfection. It had nothing to do with you, I did not not choose you. Does this make sense? I just wanted to let you know that I’m grateful. For you being in my life. I mean not at first, back then you have to admit you were kind of a smug ass with almost no body fat…</p>
<p><strong>NATHANIEL:</strong> (chuckles, gloomily) At least I had that going for me</p>
<p><strong>REBECCA</strong>: Right. (laughs softly) Let’s say we’re level-headed. (processing what to say) Still you saw me at my very worst and…</p>
<p><strong>NATHANIEL</strong>: Fell in love with you. (pause) I meant it. I was serious. I had a ring and everything</p>
<p><strong>REBECCA:</strong> (surprised, mournful) Oh</p>
<p><strong>NATHANIEL</strong>: I was so sure it would be me. You know, I pictured us…</p>
<p><strong>REBECCA:</strong> (interrupting, smiles) Eating muffins for breakfast in bed and you being upset about crumbs in the sheets and still not eating carbs</p>
<p><strong>NATHANIEL:</strong> (smiles with her) Something like that</p>
<p><strong>REBECCA:</strong> (quiet) I'm... no not gonna say it! How about: It was never my intension to pour alcohol over your longings and set them on fire, yeah that sounds way better</p>
<p><strong>NAHTANIEL</strong>: Totally. Given your history with alcohol and matches</p>
<p><strong>REBECCA:</strong> (turns her head into the direction of the moving van) So where are you going?</p>
<p><strong>NATHANIEL:</strong> (stiffens) Off the map. For a little while. You know, to clear my head and find out what I want…</p>
<p><strong>REBECCA</strong>: (completes his sentence) What makes you happy…</p>
<p><strong>NATHANIEL:</strong> (nods, moves closer to her) I love you and I know I’ve said it probably a million times and someone on Yotube or wherever probably already made a video of my declarations, but it’s true. Not in a dramatic, romantic-comedy cliché kind of way and I'm not angry by the way. I'm not. How could I. You chose what makes you happy and I admire you for that. I really do. (still there is so much sadness in these last words) I love you, for who you are and even more for what you showed me. All the things about myself I didn’t want to admit to, but thanks to you I had the chance. So Rebecca Nora Bunch, don’t ever stop challenging people</p>
<p><strong>REBECCA:</strong> Just for the record: You didn’t need me to grow, Plimpton. You did that all on yourself. You have achieved so much, and I hope that you never stop evolving. (almost teary) That’s/that’s my wish to you</p>
<p><strong>NATHANIEL:</strong> Only if you promise me to do the same</p>
<p>Smiles and silence between THEM as the MOVERS pack up the last boxes.</p>
<p><strong>NATHANIEL: </strong>(quiet, almost sad) Well, I think it’s time</p>
<p>THEY both approach each other in one last, longing, heartfelt and pure embrace. Remembering the touch of their bodies, the smell of their skin.</p>
<p><strong>NATHANIEL:</strong> (heavy hearted, tearful) Goodbye, Rebecca (He strings a loose hair behind her ear, her hand finds his arm, one last time)</p>
<p><strong>REBECCA: </strong>(heavy hearted, tearful) Goodbye, Nathaniel</p>
<p>NATHANIEL enters his car and as REBECCA looks back at him driving away it mirrors the goodbye after “It was a shit show”. Only this time it wasn’t. This time it was honest and healthy and true.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading my first steps into fanfiction and thanks to Rachel Bloom and Aline McKenna to create such powerful and mind challenging, heartfelt and thriving characters in that place where dreams come true, two hours from the beach. Four in traffic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>